


SEWANNAOONE

by pd101s2prompts (trashyhenli)



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Catboys & Catgirls, Drabble Collection, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Gen, M/M, Modern Royalty, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Succubi & Incubi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-11-16 06:56:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 2,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11248632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashyhenli/pseuds/pd101s2prompts
Summary: A series of AU drabbles (with a 101 to 606 word count) featuring Sewoon with each of the WANNA-ONE members.Ch. 12: Psst Jinyoung's guardian angel steals guitars.





	1. Daniel - Catboy AU

**Author's Note:**

> These were prompts I had a lot to write about, but I fear it'd spin out of my control and ability to complete so instead of detailed one-shots/stretched out chapter fics, they're drabble snippets of what I had for their dynamics. I tried really hard to simplified each drabble to 101 words. I may expand any of them if there's a lot of interest, but no promise. Everything is un-beta'd.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updated to 404 words because I couldn't keep word count. Based off Daniel's photo even if it wasn't(?) a cigarette,

Daniel finally returns home around 3am. The company was nice enough to give him a studio adjacent to everyone else. Sure it was tiny and only had one bedroom, but they allowed pets.

 

(One of the members was allergic to fur.)

 

He never had that problem at MMO. 

 

Speaking of MMO, when was the last time he swung by? Or last time he called his parents?

 

Between his busy schedule and practice afterwards, there’s barely time for friends or pets or both...

 

He fumbles for the light switch, settling on a dimmer setting to avoid alerting his roommate, and notes the place has been spruced up.

  
  
_'And dinner wrapped by the table?'_ His favorite too.

 

Either the company hired another housekeeper or someone decided to be thoughtful.

 

Daniel hopes it's the latter.

 

The need for food, however, doesn't reach him quite as much as a smoke at the moment. Then he can shower and sleep and wake up to repeat his tiring day all over again. As quietly as possible, he slides open the balcony door and pulls out a cigarette. Daniel searches for the lighter in his pocket when he feels the cancer stick yanked from his mouth.

  
   
“Don’t smoke.” Daniel wants to protest but he knows better than to argue with his feline companion. 

  
   
“Sewoon-ah. Did I wake you up?” Sewoon answers with an impassive face, but Daniel notices the tail swishing in irritation. So it was going to be one of those nights huh? Daniel could kiss his three hours of sleep goodbye. Sewoon unceremoniously plants himself in Daniel’s lap- like any cat would.

  
   
“You’re home late. Again.” Daniel sighs, burying his face into Sewoon’s hair. He feels the ears twitch against his cheek and mentally coos at how soft they are. It makes him wish he could have brought Rooney or Peter, but they need lots of love and care. Much of what Sewoon deserves too.

 

“I’m sorry." Sewoon huffs. "Again.” No response- his friend now more focus on the ever-changing night light than his routine apologies. But his kitty relaxes into Daniel's chest and that's the closest he'll get to an, "Apology accepted."

 

For a while, they let the city cars do all the talking and when Daniel hugs a little tighter, the need to smoke disappears.

 

 

Daniel wakes up that morning (an hour before his alarm he might add) with Sewoon laying on top of him demanding breakfast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this universe, Daniel loves all his cats, but his parents believed bringing along just Sewoon to the city is enough since at least a catboy can take care of himself when left alone for a long time every day, every night...


	2. Jihoon - Street Performer AU

Jihoon was a simple idol.

 

He never demanded much than his usual coffee from this one café every day. When his manager ordered their drinks, Jihoon waited outside- enrapt by a certain street performer’s voice and guitar.

 

But singer’s outfit…and people call his fashion terrible. Jihoon always noticed the musician wore the same articles of clothing- praying it was homely choices, not homelessness. The thought brought a sour taste to his mouth as he crosses the street, deciding it was time to stop being strangers.

 

Sewoon wasn’t sure what to say when an idol asks him on a coffee date. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this universe, Jihoon's fans thought he was obsessed with the drinks/caffeine or liked one the baristas/regulars. But in reality, it was for this musician across the street. Fans who came to see what was so great about the café’s drink eventually noticed Sewoon’s guitar playing too- uploading videos of his performances online. Turns out he’s not a homeless person, but a university student who just enjoys playing his guitar for an audience before class. Sewoon goes from performing on the streets to inside the café- knowing his number one fan will be there listening.


	3. Daehwi - Modern Royalty AU

Daehwi purses his lips, bored from every royal announcement. At least Jinyoung and Jihoon got to sit next to each other.

 

“You shouldn’t do that while the cameras are rolling, Prince Daehwi.” Daehwi turned to pout at Sewoon- his knight already back in position.

 

“I’m bored. We already know who Daniel’s going to marry.” Sewoon hummed, watching Sir Daniel eyeing Lord Seongwoo.

 

“True, but you look cuter when you’re smiling.” No reply. Sewoon peer over to see Daehwi hunched over- ears a flaming crimson. “Are you blus-”

 

“No! Stop that before I fire you.” Sewoon laughed.

 

“As you wish, my Prince.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this universe, everyone in Brand New Music is from the royal family with Rhymer as King and the boys as Princes (Youngmin’s first in line for the throne). Sewoon looks like a sluggish butler, but he’s actually Daehwi’s personal knight who does more teasing than protecting.


	4. Jaehwan - Reversal AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is actually based off one of my AU [prompts](https://pd101s2prompts.tumblr.com/post/161756343051/jaehwan-wakes-up-in-an-alternate-universe-where) where Jaehwan ends up in another world where "other him" is like Samuel.  
> Only he doesn't have the skills to keep pretending.

“Have you finished the dance yet?” Jaehwan turns to see Sewoon entering the room.

 

“I- no.” How does one explain they’ve gone from dancing god in a team of weak dancers to “what is dance?”

 

Sewoon hums, grabbing his towel from the chair.

 

“But you were halfway through.” Jaehwan glance down at “his” notes- barely comprehending what other him was going with the formation.

 

“Hey.”

 

A brief pressure against his lip.

 

_Soft._

 

It’s his firs-

 

“W-what was that?” Jaehwan reaction must have not been what Sewoon anticipated when he narrows his eyes.

 

“I knew it. You’re not really Jaehwanie, are you?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you didn't click on the link, in this universe, everyone's vocal/rap/dance skills got swapped around based on what they were strongest/weakest at.  
> So with the exception of teams in the position evaluation, there shouldn't be much of a member change- just their lines in the song (ex. Youngmin as main vocalist in Open).
> 
> But just for kicks, I did swap their debut songs and totally extra of me, but this would have been Super Hot's Distribution in this universe.
> 
> Main vocal Park Woojin  
> Sub vocal 1 Bae Jinyoung  
> Sub vocal 2 Park Jihoon  
> Sub vocal 3 Joo Haknyeon  
> Sub vocal 4 Ong Seongwu  
> Sub vocal 5 Yoon Jisung  
> Sub vocal 6 Kang Daniel  
> Rapper 1 Hwang Minhyun  
> Rapper 2 Kim Jaehwan  
> Rapper 3 Jung Sewoon


	5. Seongwoo - Priest AU

Seongwoo waved goodbye to the last family leaving before basking in the afternoon glow from the church’s windows. Rarely does he get a moment of tranquility but rarely is he ever alone.

 

“Father Seongwoo.” It’s their star chorister.

 

“Ah, Sewoon. You startled me.” He hadn’t heard footsteps but knowing Sewoon, there’s no need to walk. “There’s no one around you know.” Sewoon studied him for a second and without breaking eye contact, let his wings and horns unravel.

 

Seongwoo knew that expression anywhere; one that could send him from the path of righteous and all that’s holy.

 

“Play with me Father.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this universe, Seongwoo lets incubus!Sewoon stay and work in the church since he  
> 1\. doesn't hurt anyone  
> 2\. has the voice of an angel  
> Of course Sewoon gets hungry from time to time...what a priest to do...  
> *buys him expensive pizza*


	6. Woojin – Special Ops AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place alongside this [Special Agent AU](https://pd101s2prompts.tumblr.com/post/161846767511/special-agent-au-sp-park-jihoon-regrets-taking-on), but a different division. This organization is more about protection than busting drug rings.  
> Both Sewoon and Woojin agreed to go on this special project- a trial run- to see whether having a secret bodyguard in future kpop groups would be more effective than noticeable hired security.  
> It was obvious Sewoon had the musical talent to get through the show and Woojin with dancing (after blackmailing him to accept with past photos). Sewoon presented himself as a guitar playing vocalist while Woojin as a powerful rapping dancer; both completely different artists from different companies. The hope was fans would lean toward one of the style. Nevertheless, they knew the government would intervene if any of them ranked below the elimination line, but luckily that never happened.  
> If anything, they needed to make sure both of them didn’t make it to the Top 11.

“Ponyo~”

 

Sewoon glances from the corner of his eye, knowing the stylist would kill him if he moved. Woojin already changed into his outfit for ‘Always’ and is adjusting his earpiece.

 

“Voting’s ending. Guess we’ll find out which one of us makes it.”

 

 _‘One of us...’_ It’s a given both of them weren’t going to be a part of the band.

 

After all, WANNA-ONE only needs **one** bodyguard. 

 

Despite the staff rushing them to change again into uniform, Sewoon and Woojin decide to share a moment.

 

It’s strange. They’re a duo- partners- that no one knew about.

 

They played off as absolute strangers while keeping each other updated through messages. If it wasn’t for their debut song, they wouldn’t have gotten to work together.  

 

All of them stood back on stage, awaiting their faith, and Sewoon has flashbacks to his younger self.

 

And once again, he’s willing to be eliminated if that means his partner will pass.*

 

"Park Woojin!" 6th place!

 

Sewoon nods in no particular direction. Woojin made it and Sewoon knows Jihoon will too- whether wink boy wants it or not.

 

This means he won’t.

 

Sungwoon gets to be the last member and Sewoon spots the sad acceptance on Woojin’s feature. It’s ok. Woojin was a far more agile and stronger candidate for the job.

 

Sewoon feigns a “hard time masking his disappointment” when he’s not surprised. This makes him feel guilty about the 8 other broken hearts. He delivers his speech and later weaves through the hugfest to find lucky Number 6.

 

Woojin is beaming and Sewoon doesn't hesitate to embrace him.

 

“Congrats. You’ll do great.” Woojin’s unsure whether he’s talking about being an idol or the other job, but nods regardless.

 

Only 18 more months until they can go back to being partners.

 

 

“Take my spot _please._ ”

“Jihoon stop.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *In Kpop Star 3, Sewoon was eliminated for truthfully telling the judge she did more of the work (since they could only pass one of them). But he was too talented so they wild card him back in. Should have done it before he cried smh.
> 
> In this universe, Sewoon decided to go on a different career path after Kpop Star 3 only to sorta end up back toward music? There’s an organization that scout/train young youths into becoming musically inclined bodyguards that pose as trainees at different entertainment companies. Their job was to protect the staff and future/current idols from fans and other threats. Sewoon was active enough to make the cut and Woojin who joined after had the guns to take anyone down. He sparred with Woojin enough to confirm this. Both were assigned to companies that had someone they were sending to Produce 101. If it went well with this temporary band, future bands might have a future member that’s there to protect the others during their schedule. 
> 
> (The only flaw is they have to uphold their image as an idol too…no combat with sasaeng fans…)
> 
> They both became close with Jihoon after finding out they weren’t the only undercover trainees.


	7. Guanlin - Fake Relationship AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updated to 303 words.

This was a terrible idea.

 

It’s one thing to lie about having a boyfriend and another to promise to bring said boyfriend to the party. When Guanlin told his hyungs his dilemma, they took their sweet time laughing (and probably tweeting) about it before reassuring they could hook him up with a boyfriend for the night. Was it someone he knew? Oh god, was it _Seonho_?

 

Jihoon nudges him out of his stupor with Daehwi and Jinyoung giggling in the background.

 

“Your cool boyfriend’s heading this way~” How did people know his boyfriend was coo-

 

No way.

 

It. Was. Jung. Sewoon.

 

Guanlin recognizes that university boyfriend attire anywhere. He’s sure he’s not the only one who thought Sewoon could make the simplest outfits look breathtaking. Sewoon smiles at all of them, even patting Daehwi on the head like a caring hyung.

 

He then turns to Guanlin.

 

“Got you a drink, love.” His friends all coo at the sweet gesture and Gaunlin wishes they’d take off like pigeons.  

 

“T-thanks.” Guanlin takes a sniff, making sure it wasn’t alcoholic before downing the whole thing. There’s just something about lying to your whole circle of peers about dating your senior that makes your mouth parched.

 

It takes every fiber of his being to not jump when Sewoon wraps his arm around Guanlin’s waist. He tries to react by awkwardly leaning against Sewoon.

 

“What have you kids been up to?” Daehwi quickly answers, an evil grin growing after each word.

 

“Guanlin couldn’t stop thinking about you~” Not for what they believed.

 

“Is that so?” Sewoon does that cute laugh while throwing his head back. It’s endearing dammit. “Sorry for not arriving with you.”

 

“It’s ok, hyung. I’m just…” What’s the word? “happy you’re here.”

 

“I’m happy too.” They share a look.

 

Maybe it wasn’t a terrible idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Treat this as college AU or a world where they're still trainees/idols.  
> Dongho and Minki ask Sewoon for a favor since they know he's popular with the dongsaeng (the whole talent+personality package), and has never worked with Guanlin before. Sewoon arrives later with flowers and a whole fake story ready- hoping Gaunlin hasn't told his friends something else.  
> Guanlin lowkey wishes it was someone else less charming because now he doesn't want the night to end.  
> "Are you free to be my boyfriend for brunch tomorrow?"  
> "Is that your way of asking me out on a date?"


	8. Jisung - Sibling AU

The WANNA-ONE members are gathered in the living room under Jisung’s command. They had never seen him look so serious.

 

“So my irresistible little sister, Sewoon, is visiting us.” Jisung ends his announcement by glaring at Jaehwan.

 

“Why are you staring at me?”

 

“Because you’re her fav so I’m watching you…” The other members snicker.

 

“I’m picking her up so I want Daehwi and Woojin on cooking, and everyone helping Minhyun with clean up.”

 

“Aye aye umma.”

 

Two hours in of little sis’ arrival and the members could see why Sewoon was irresistible.

 

(“Yah! None of you are getting my blessing!”)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't do any justice for Jisung and Sewoon interacting (or Sewoon appearing) in this AU, but I wanted something cute with Jisung being an overprotective brother. And Sewoon being a cute National Producer heheh.   
> "Did you vote for your oppa, Sewoon-ah?"  
> "I voted for Minhyun this time. He's my visual center."


	9. Minhyun - Vampire AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I caved and broke my 101 word count, I'm sorry! I tried writing one for Minhyun using my Mafia AU but was longer than 101 words so I typed another using my Vampire AU and it was 3x longer...  
> It's hard to simplify what I want people to read in 101 words and I'm sure you guys prefer longer drabbles.  
> For that, I will go back and extend some of my AU drabbles to do them justice.  
> It'll help if you looked at my [Vampire AU](https://pd101s2prompts.tumblr.com/post/161693254286/vampire-au-joining-a-kpop-idol-survival-show-has) but you can take a wild guess of who's a half/full vampire, or human.

Minhyun rushes back to the training room as soon as he hears “Sewoon’s hungry” and “he got to Jaehwan and Daniel already”. Unlike Super Hot’s 50/50 ratio, their group only has three humans- him included- to seven hungry vampires.

 

He enters, praying there's no camera.

 

It’s dark; the track of “Hands on Me” playing faintly in the background. They must have stop mid-practice to handle this situation.

 

Sewoon’s standing in the center; eyes glowing an uncharacteristic red, with Dongho slumped over his frame. The other vampires are sitting against the wall in fear or in Jihoon’s case, awe. Hyungseob has Daniel and Jaehwan resting in the corner, both looking too pale for them to lie to the staff. They’re going to get caught for feeding each other unless he can fix this.

 

Minhyun curses. A hungry Sewoon was far worse than a (constantly) hungry Seonho.

 

As least Seonho will quench some of his thirst with the blood bags. And at least everyone else didn’t draw out their hunger until they lost self-control. He doesn’t blame Sewoon though. The eliminations of their human friends and impending finale have caused a strain on their health and particular diet.

 

Even if Sewoon can drink from most of them.

 

_“Lay your hands on me~”_

 

The trainees hold their breaths when Sewoon turns his gaze toward Minhyun, instantly dropping Dongho like an empty bag of Capri Sun. Minhyun nudges his head, signaling all them to grab each other and leave (while they still can) while exposing his neck for Sewoon. It does the trick when Sewoon pays no attention while they scram.

 

“Are you sure?” Sewoon murmurs, his breath tickling Minhyun’s neck, and Minhyun wants to sigh in relief knowing Sewoon is lucid enough to make conversation.

 

He nods.

 

_“Lay your hands on me~”_

 

“잘 먹겠습니다.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This takes place while they're practicing for the finale. Ideally, they should have stick to only their debut team members, but it's tricky when blood type comes into play and some are used to helping/feeding on each other as friends/former team members. They should only take about 1/4-1/2 cup or less if they're known to feed from many, but some irresponsible people like Sewoon who don't take constant bites end up needing more than full meal which could make 3-4 people weak.  
> I did use everyone's real blood type.


	10. Author's Note and Accepting Requests

Sorry this isn't a new update!

I just wanted to let people know I'm working at Anime Expo and will be updating after the con's over.

I do have Sungwoon's AU decided and now Jinyoung’s too. 

* * *

 

This post is also to announce I'll be making another drabble/ficlet collection based off everyone's requests. And it won't have a word limit!

It can be any trainee/pair/scenario/AU or prompts I've made (here's my [masterlist](https://pd101s2prompts.tumblr.com/post/161758942646/broduce-101-prompts-masterpost) although it hasn't been updated). You can also request sequels/sidestories for any current drabbles. I only ask them to be reasonable.

Requests will reopen later! ~~  
~~

 

 

 


	11. Sungwoon - Boys Over Flowers AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been too hot lately and I didn't want to write this seriously.  
> Do not read if you were expecting something good.  
> But if you do, try to count how many references I crammed in there.  
> PS: Please save Sewoon from this Boys over Flower AU.

Sewoon grimaced as he dodges another fangirl after his life.

 

He, an average ~~but musically talented and beautiful~~ teenage boy, was stuck in a kdrama of a high school.

 

No seriously.

 

Sewoon’s pretty sure this school is a lovechild of Dream High and Boys Over Flowers and he’s the unfortunate soul who captured the heart of W1’s Ha Sungwoon aka Gu Junpyo with good hair.

 

The same hotshot who marched up to him and proclaim, “All I wanna do is **you**.”

 

Thus his fanclub, WANNABLES- able to make everything come true- wants to kill him.

 

And they’ll probably be able to make it happen.

 

Time to say goodbye to his CEO dreams.

 

Sewoon reaches the stairways when one of the fans shoves him and he falls.

 

Right into Sungwoon’s super hot arms.

 

Sewoon wants to barf a little.

 

“Are you ok, my little Ponyo~?”

 

“No. Get your hands OFF me.”  Sungwoon’s not even listening- lost in Sewoon’s _shining, shining_ fish eyes. The other W1 members arrive, redirecting the girls’ bloodlust to pure lust.  Daniel’s thicc thighs have a way with the ladies.

 

The group gets into formation in front of them like they’re ready to break into song.

 

Again.

 

(Did Sewoon mention he’s done living in a musical kdrama?)

 

“It’s Show Time!”

 

They perform for the hungry crowd while Sungwoon whisks him up five flights of stairs to the rooftop.

 

‘Seriously? More running?’

 

Mr. Hotshot stares off at his fellow clouds coolly for five minutes (enough time for Sewoon to check on his IG) before dramatically turning around.  Cue conveniently timed wind and orchestra playing an OST in the building across.

 

“I’m sorry you must suffer for my selfish desires, but I love you Sewoon.  Look at me, I wanna go inside your heart and be with you.”

 

‘UMMMM’

 

“Tonight, the star is me, it’s me, it’s me  
Only waited for you, it’s me, it’s me, it’s me  
The person to steal your heart, it’s me, it’s me, it’s me  
The last person, it’s me, it’s-“

 

“OK OK I GET IT! Can I get back to you after midterms?”  He really doesn’t want to deal with rival love interests and vile parents while his grades are on the line.

 

Sungwoon luckily agrees.

 

“Yah, Jung Sewoon.  Don’t forget.  I saved you in my heart~”

 

Five stories below, Jihoon dies a little.

 

Sewoon wonders if this kdrama can end with a megaton bomb destroying the school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s W1 because F11 doesn’t work as well as F4.
> 
> In this universe, W1 are the topp doggs of this music school. They're rich, talented, and probably have some sob story.  
> Sewoon transfers to this school and is that's main protagonist who's done with being the main protagonist and wishes life would choose someone else. There's a bunch of colorful haired students to pick on.  
> Little does Sewoon know, he has lots of admirers.


	12. Jinyoung - Guardian Angel AU (Part 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I kinda let myself go with this fic and typed away.  
> Even though I had a lot of plot in mind for every other AU, I decided why not for this one.  
> And even after narrowing down the AU for Jinyoung, there was a lot of ways I could have written it so yeah...  
> There will probably be a Part 2 because it grew so much that I had to chop it mid way.  
> I will go back to expand some of the 101 word count fics when I have the time.

For as long as Jinyoung could recall, he was watched over by a funny and caring hyung with a guitar.

 

Sewoon, who let Jinyoung called him Ponyo-hyung as a kid, always tended to his booboos, made sure he did his homework, listened to his trouble, and sung any song he requested.

 

A mellifluous guardian angel who encouraged him to become an idol after another night of singing together.

 

(“Normally, I’d have to leave once you turn 18, but I promise to be here until you become a superstar.”

“Is that your way of telling me you’re never leaving?”

“That’s my way of saying you’ll debut, my little superstar.”)

 

Even when Jinyoung reached the age of 18, he could depend on Sewoon as the older sibling he never had.

 

Even when Jinyoung chose to join Produce 101, he could depend on Sewoon to remind him to bring more snacks.

 

(“Remember to pack extra underwear too.”

“Seriously hyung?”

“Do I need to remind you who took care of your 3rd grade incident?”)

 

It never occurred to him that after all those years, Jinyoung's now months away from possibly debuting. Sure he needed to sell his soul to the devil (don’t tell Sewoon) and get through this hell of a survival show, but he was _so close._

So close to becoming a popular idol.

 

Part of the next IOI.

 

A superstar…

 

_‘My little superstar.’_

 

Yet he recollects Sewoon’s oath to his ten year old self. Was it really a promise of his debut or Sewoon’s impending departure? What would happen to them if Jinyoung became a “superstar”? Would there still be a them?

 

Meanwhile, Sewoon walks into the room stea- borrowing Jaehwan’s? Donghyun's? guitar. Would the cameras capture it as a mysterious new trainee or a floating guitar?

 

“Hyung…”

 

“Hmm?”

 

“Will you leave me?” Is what Jinyoung wants to ask.

 

“Will you disappear if I debut?”

 

“ _When_ you debut.” His angel corrects him. “And I’ll have to, but”

 

A pregnant pause; a bittersweet(?) smile.

 

“By then, you won’t need me anymore.”

 

The pat on Jinyoung’s head gives him no comfort. There’s already a rock cast into his stomach and he lets the sinking feeling drag him down.

 

Bae Jinyoung goes from a C to F.

 

He hates himself for performing so poorly- for disappointing his supporters- but he hates himself more for believing there’s one good reason for bombing his reevaluation.

 

The longer it takes for him to debut, the longer Sewoon **stays**.

 

And right now- in this storm of competitors and cameras- he’s not ready to let go of his life preserver.

 

 

* * *

 

**Extra:**

 

Jinyoung exits the bathroom last, clad in only Pokemon boxers. All his roommates are dead asleep allowing his angelic hyung to motions him over to dry his hair. There’s a smug satisfaction knowing he’s the only trainee with a guardian angel- a travel-sized mom- to take care of him (and guard his snacks and confess to when it get difficult).

 

Unless he’s not the only one?

 

“Hey, do any of the other trainees have a guardian angel?” Sewoon hums, pausing in the middle of his ministration. Jinyoung cranes his head around.

 

“That’s…classified information.” Now gentle fingers were combing through his hair, turning him into putty.

 

“Actually,” The twinkle in Sewoon’s eyes has Jinyoung instinctively fearing the worst.

 

“There’s a guardian in this room right now. And _noona_ likes your boxer.”

 

“Wait _really?_ ” Jinyoung falls off the bed in a mad scramble to the closet, eyes darting around the room in alarm.

 

“Nah.”

 

Sewoon laughs, body shaking in mirth and Jinyoung hisses, unable to be as noisy without suffering his roommates’ sleep deprived wrath.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So unlike the other AUs, I pretty much explained a lot of the details in the drabble already. A lot of kids get assigned with a guardian angel until they're 16/18-ish. I don't want to reveal too much if I get around posting a Part 2, but know Sewoon loves Jinyoung very much. As much as he loves teasing him.
> 
>  
> 
> Here's a discarded draft of one of the ways I was going to write this:
> 
> On the first day of filming, Bae Jinyoung hadn’t meant to keep his head down for long. He just hoped, if he didn’t look up, the floating trainee(?) ghost(?) would eventually disappear.   
> ...
> 
> “Hi, I’m Jung Sewoon; your guardian angel. I’m here to make sure you’ll get in the Top 10.”  
> ...
> 
> Jinyoung didn’t need to know.
> 
> Of how Starship were planning to send two other trainees if it wasn’t for a tragic car accident.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find my prompts here: http://pd101s2prompts.tumblr.com/


End file.
